Real Life
by xiaolaxoxo
Summary: Chap 1 UP! ;;Enough of Your Saranghae;; Kehidupan Sehun dan Luhan sebagai member EXO. Bagaimana mereka berdua terus membuat Hunhan moment. "Walaupun kau lebih tua, tapi maaf saja, tetap aku yang akan menjadi seme!". "Setidaknya aku tetap mencintaimu". "AIGOOOOO!". "ASTAGA! VIDEO... KAU MENCIUMKU? YOUTUBE?"
1. Prolog

Haii kalian semuaaa. Ini xiaola bikin baru lagi. Phrase of Lovenya masih kekejar kok. Cuma dihentiin dulu sebentar. Hehehe enjoy the prolog^^

**-oOo-**

**Tittle : Real Life?**

**Author : xiaolaXoXo**

**Length : Chaptered, which is still unknown**

**Rated : T first, will change soon (Please be patient. This story isn't always a sexscene :D) **

**Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and another EXO's Member**

**Pairing : HunHan (never dies), slight BaekYeol and another**

**Genre : Romance (?)**

**To whom it may concern,**

**Have a nice reading :D**

**-oOo-**

Sehun tersenyum menatap semburat jingga yang tersirat. Kelam ketika menyadari bahwa disampingnya tak ada siapapun yang menemaninya dalam kesendirian. Kelam ketika menyadari bahwa tak ada siapapun yang menemaninya dalam kesunyian.

Sendiri dan sunyi.

Semburat jingga keunguan telah membuatnya mengerti makna banyak hal. Tentang cinta, tentang dunia, tentang jagad raya. Matahari telah mengisahkan padanya tentang kegetiran cinta, namun Sehun memilih untuk tidak percaya.

Dari semua di dunia ini, Sehun harus merutuki bahwa cinta yang ia persembahkan hanya bisa ia berikan untuk seseorang. Mereka terlalu sering mengatakan cinta, sehingga entah kenapa kata tersebut menjadi hal yang biasa, tanpa didasari rasa yang sebenarnya.

Sehun tersenyum kecut. Alasan-alasan bodoh yang tidak bisa menjadikan mereka bersatu kembali memenuhi otaknya. Benarkah itu alasan yang sebenarnya? Bukankah cinta tidak memerlukan penolakan?

"_Kau terlalu muda untukku_"

Pohon tua yang ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan tertawa keras mendengar alasan tersebut. Tua? Ia bersumpah bahwa empat tahun perbedaan usia tidak bisa menjadikan Sehun sebagai orang yang 'terlalu muda'.

"_Karena…. Kita namja._"

Yah, alasan yang lebih logis. Merutuki habis-habisan kenapa mereka berdua tidak ditakdirkan untuk lahir dengan gender yang bersebrangan. Atau lebih-lebih jika memang mereka sudah ditulis untuk menjadi seorang namja, setidaknya nasib tidak mempertemukan mereka. Atau mungkin mempermainkan mereka.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say "I love you"_

_In any given time or place_

Sehun terpana mendengar lagu tersebut. Ia menarik napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya berat. Tangannya mengepal, setengah mati menahan hasrat untuk tetap diam di tempat ketika nyata-nyata seseorang yang mengganggu pikirannya muncul dengan lagu yang mengingatkannya akan semua.

Lagu tersebut dihentikan, namun Sehun dapat merasakan sekujur tubuhnya mendingin ketika orang tersebut berjalan dengan pelan, mengeliminasi jarak yang sebelumnya terbentang. Ia duduk di samping Sehun, dan mulai bersenandung pelan.

_You're the place my life begin_

_And you'll be where it end_…

Sehun tidak bisa menahan lagi. Semua emosinya tertumpuk pada dua baris lagu yang keluar dari bibir namja disampingnya. Ya, ia merasa tersindir. Karena lagu tersebut memang nyata-nyatanya untuk dirinya.

Memutuskan untuk membiarkan perasaan ini keluar, Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi namja tersebut, menariknya mendekat, dan bergumam sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir namja tersebut. Betapapun ia merindukan benda yang memiliki kekuatan adiktif maksimal. Dan sekarang, ia merasa begitu hidup.

Mereka berpagutan –melupakan dunia. Melupakan segala hal dimana mereka bermula, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka adalah idola, melupakan hal-hal nyata menyakitkan yang sebentar lagi menantang mereka.

Tapi siapa peduli? Detik ini, yang ada hanya cinta.

Dan dunia menyaksikannya.

**-oOo-**

Hahahaha prolognya selesai juga. Gila nih prolog hurt/angst banget. Nggak juga ya? Maap hiperbola ya. Mau gimana lagi sih, sebenernya agak geli juga sih rated M dibuat angst begini, tapi tenang aja, entar juga ada kok scenenya wakakak.

Xiaola kepingin nih, sekali-kali buat fanfic, dengan latar belakang mereka sebagai idol. Kalo biasanya kan mereka jadi mahasiswa, atau mungkin masih sekolah. Nah sekarang xiaola pingin gitu buat latar belakang mereka jadi artis~

Rait, jangan lupa repiu yaa. Terimakasih banyaak

Bighug xoxo

Xiaola{}


	2. Enough of Your Saranghae

HEI! Xiaola yang lagi setengah sarap balik lagi hehehehe. Dasar haha, berani-beraninya bikin yg baru padahal Phrase of Lovenya belom selesai-_- ngahaha okelah. Abis ide barunya udah ngedesek pingin keluar sih.

So?

Talk less read more. Story will begin in

3

2

1

**Tittle : Real Life?**

**Author : xiaolaXoXo**

**Length : Chaptered, which is still unknown**

**Rated : T first, will change soon (Please be patient. This story isn't always a sexscene :D) **

**Main Cast(s) : Oh Sehun – Xi Luhan**

**Support Cast(s) : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and another EXO's Member**

**Pairing : HunHan (never dies), slight BaekYeol and another**

**Genre : Romance (?)**

**Summary : Kita selalu mengkhayalkan segala tentang kedekatan mereka. Dengan segala macam jenis latar dan karakter. Bagaimana Luhan dibentuk menjadi wanita polos, wanita jalang, dan segalanya. Atau bagaimana Sehun ditempa menjadi lelaki nakal. Kenapa kita tidak membiarkan mereka menjadi sebagaimana adanya? **

**For whom it may concern,**

**Enjoy it ;;)**

**Chapter I : Enough of Your Saranghae**

Luhan menggeliat dari tempat tidurnya. Menguap selebar-lebarnya, balas dendam atas waktu tidurnya yang dilahap oleh konser semalam. Setengah terpaksa –dan dengan susah payah– membuka matanya yang baru berhasil tertutup selama tiga jam. Tapi sungguh, suara bel yang terus berbunyi benar-benar mengganggu tidur sakralnya.

_Geurae Wolf, naega wolf_

_Saranghaeyo_

"Aigoo, ada apa dengan mereka semua!? Yoboseyo?"

"_Hei Luhan-ah! Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan aku ingin jalan-jalan. Mungkin sedikit menjajal kuliner. Kau mau ikut?"_

Suara Xiumin memenuhi gendang telinganya. Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia masih terdiam dan berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa yang tercecer entah kemana. Tidak sadar bahwa orang di seberang telponnya sedang menunggu jawaban.

"Ya! Jawablah! Jangan—"

_Tingtong. Tingtong._

"AIGOO! SIAPAPUN YANG DARITADI MENEMPELKAN TELUNJUKNYA DI BEL ITU, BENAR-BENAR BERHUTANG PADAKU"

"_Astaga Luhan-ah! Tidak usah berteriak begitu"_

"_ITU AKU HYUNG! CEPAT BUKA!"_

Luhan menyadari bahwa yang berteriak adalah Sehun. Ia menggeram sebal. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tidur, bangun, mandi, makan, lalu tidur lagi. Los Angeles tidak begitu menarik di matanya. Kamar hotel yang ia huni sekarang terasa jauh lebih nyaman.

"Jangan bilang kalian berada di depan pintu kamarku"

"_Yeah_," Itu suara Xiumin, "_Kami berniat menghampirimu. Dan membangunkanmu, tentu saja_"

"Pergi saja. Aku tidak ikut,"

"_Luhan tidak ikut_" ia bisa mendengar suara Xiumin yang berbicara ke teman-temannya. Lalu suara ribut terdengar.

"_Ya! Hyung, ikut sajalah! Memang kau betah sendiri?_" Itu suara Kai.

"Malas. Nanti siang aku bisa pergi dengan Lay"

"_Aigoo jeongmal! Lihat kasur sampingmu, kuberi satu juta won kalau sampai Lay Hyung masih menempel di kasur!"_

Luhan menoleh ke samping. Dan, ah, tentu saja. Semalam Lay memberi tahu bahwa ia ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian. Luhan baru ingat setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul. Berarti ia sendirian?

"_Dan tolong jangan katakan kau mau jalan-jalan dengan Chen dan lainnya. Mereka sudah pergi sejak tadi. Kurasa mereka baru kembali sore nanti"_

Fakta tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Luhan berpikir ulang akan rencananya tidur-bangun-makan-tidur lagi. Walau bagaimanapun pasti Luhan kesepian, dan ia benci jika harus pergi sendiri. Berarti tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Arraseo, arraseo" Luhan bergumam dan bangkit dari ranjang kesayangannya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret memprihatinkan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, matanya setengah menutup, bertolak belakang dengan bibirnya yang justru setengah membuka. Ponsel masih menempel di telinganya dengan setia.

"Hai Hyung! Kau ma— YA! PENAMPILAN MACAM APA INI?"

"Hmmm" Luhan mengabaikan teriakan Kai yang menghujam telinganya dan membuat organ tersebut sedikit berdenyut-denyut. Ia meletakkan ponsel, berjalan kembali ke kasurnya, hendak merebahkan diri namun sebuah suara dan rangkulan mencegah hal tersebut.

"Hyung, mandilah. Kau harus ikut kami,"

"Sebentar lagi Sehun-ah. Aku tidur jam lima pagi! Dan sekarang jam berapa? Bahkan belum lima jam aku tertidur"

"Mengapa bisa sampai jam lima?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa merah pojok ruangan.

"Bukankah kita selesai konser jam 11? Lalu sedikit perayaan, kurasa tidak sampai jam empat pagi," Xiumin memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Luhan dan mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu kenapa bisa tidur jam lima?"

"Entahlah,"

"Jangan bilang kau kencan dulu dengan Taeyeon-noona?" Kai memasang wajah sok detektif sembari memasang wajah misterius. Tangan kanannya mengusap rahang bawahnya seolah-olah disana tumbuh janggut lebat.

"Ya! Tuduhan macam apa itu!"

Sehun tertawa hambar, "Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, Hyung. Daripada terus menerus _dicekoki_ pertanyaan macam-macam"

"Geurae, kau benar"

**-oOo-**

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan pizza saja?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah kedai pizza yang terlihat penuh sesak. Pengunjung yang memilih duduk di luar memakan pizza tersebut dengan lahap, seolah-olah mereka adalah bintang iklan yang sedang berusaha membuat lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang tergoda dan berniat mencoba. Beberapa pelayan sibuk mengantarkan pesanan. Bau semerbak yang menyenangkan merangsang saraf penciuman mereka.

"Jangan! Bagaimana dengan _fish and chips_?" Sehun memperlihatkan wajah melas.

"Tidak! Kalian berdua jangan terlalu kebarat-baratan!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita makan?"

"Kita cari Jjajangmyeon saja!" Luhan ikut bergabung dengan diskusi mereka.

"Aigoo! Hyung, sudah jauh-jauh sampai Eropa, mengapa harus makan Jjajangmyeon? Mengapa kita tidak makan ramyun sekalian?" Kai mencela ide Luhan habis-habisan.

"Arraseo," Luhan tidak mau kalah, "Silahkan makan apa saja yang kau inginkan!"

"Memangnya kau ingin apa, Jongin-ah?"

"Bagaimana dengan _Zum Germalten Haus_ yang tadi kita lewati? Aku ingin sekali mencoba sosis Frankfurt"

"Hei, kau ingin mencobanya setelah Minggu kemarin Gary memakannya bukan?"

Luhan teringat ketika ia dan Kai melihat _Running Man_ episode 81, dimana Gary sedang berpetualang keliling Eropa. Walaupun sekarang mereka berada di Los Angeles, variatif makanan yang ada memang berasal dari berbagai negara –dan itu benar-benar menggugah selera. Meskipun tetap saja rasanya pasti tidak sebanding dengan masakan negara aslinya.

"Ne," Kai nyengir, "Aku bahkan masih ingat nama sosis itu! _Schweinshaxen_. Bagaimana kalau kita makan itu?"

"Boleh saja," Xiumin menimpali, "Asal kau yang bayar"

Kai menggerutu sebal, "Baiklah-baiklah. Terserah mau makan apa,"

_Aha! Listen boy, my first love story._

Semua mata menatap Sehun yang sedang menggenggam ponselnya dan jelas-jelas sedang mengeluarkan nada tunggu tak terduga. Empat hyungnya menatap dengan pandangan kaget dan sulit diartikan.

"Apa? Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Oh, yoboseyo noona!"

Empat pasang mata tetap menatap Sehun dengan pandangan curiga, terutama Luhan. Setahu mereka, dering nada tunggu Sehun bukan _Gee_, tetapi _Growl_. Bahkan Luhan masih mengingat dengan jelas bahwa semalam ponsel Sehun masih menyanyikan lagu _Growl_ ketika ada telepon masuk.

Setelah beberapa saat berbincang, Sehun mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dengan noona-entah-siapa tersebut. Pandangan curiga masih belum lepas dari keempat hyungnya tersebut, membuat Sehun mendesah malas.

"Semalam Sooyoung-noona mengganti nada deringku. Katanya untuk menghormati senior,"

"Begitu?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya, tidak percaya dengan alasan yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ya, tidak ada alasan lain. Sudahlah, berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu!"

"Lalu untuk apa Sooyoung-noona menelpon?" Kai bertanya tanpa memandang Sehun. Iris matanya terus menatap intens restoran khas Jerman yang terletak di ujung jalan.

"Oh, itu," Sehun lupa sendiri untuk memberi tahu, "Sooyoung-noona melihat kita sedang berdiri kebingungan, ia menawari kita untuk makan bersama di restoran Jerman yang kau inginkan itu"

Luhan mendengus, "Benar-benar hari berkah bagimu, Jongin-ah"

"Ohohoho," Kai menepuk pundak Luhan, "berkah untukmu juga, Santa Lu"

"Member Soshi disana semua? Apakah suasananya tidak akan berubah canggung?" Kyungsoo membuka suara.

"Ya, mereka sedang berkumpul disana"

"Oh ayolah," Kai merangkul Kyungsoo, "Soshi Senior pasti memperlakukan kita dengan baik. Tidak usah khawatir dan banyak tanya. Kajja!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ujung jalan sembari mendiskusikan satu hal yang tidak bermutu : Apakah mereka akan mendapat traktiran dari Soshi Senior. Sungguh topik diskusi yang memalukan (-_-)

"Annyeonghaseyo, sunbae" Kai membungkuk formal diikuti dengan empat orang di belakangnya. Wanita-wanita cantik yang duduk berderetan di hadapan mereka, menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya. Silahkan duduk dan pesan apapun yang kalian mau," Taeyeon tersenyum manis.

_YES!_

"Terimakasih banyak, Noona," Kai tersenyum manis, "Kami tidak menyangka ternyata Noona ada disini."

"Hahaha tentu saja," Jessica tertawa renyah, "Tunggu sebentar, pelayan!"

_MARI MAKAN HABIS-HABISAN!_

Pelayan datang dan membawa daftar menu. Dan Kai masih berusaha menjaga harga dirinya, "Aigoo, apakah tidak merepotkan?"

Giliran Yoona menimpali, "Tentu saja tidak. Bukankah kalian dongsaeng kami? Kenapa harus sungkan?"

_ITU ARTINYA DIBAYARI!_

Luhan menatap Kai yang sekarang tersenyum lebar menatap menu di hadapannya. Wajahnya bersinar. Luhan mendengus namun setengah mati menahan geli melihat kelakukan Kai yang begitu lucu.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan Luhan?" Taeyeon membuka percakapan setelah pelayan pergi membawa sederet pesanan milik lima namja kelaparan.

Sooyoung tertawa, "Ya, mana momen Hunhan? Kalian tahu, aku benar-benar suka dengan kedekatan kalian"

"Ehm," Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, agak kikuk mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sooyoung, "Hunhan tidak harus ada setiap waktu kan, noona?"

"Tapi aku ingin melihatnya!" Sooyoung menoleh menatap Xiumin yang duduk di samping Luhan, "Xiumin-ssi, bisakah kau bertukar tempat dengan Sehun? Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

"Ah ne, tentu saja bukan masalah," Xiumin berdiri dan berjalan ke posisi Sehun. Sementara Luhan mengangkat alisnya, agak kurang setuju dengan ide Sooyoung, dan ia langsung mendapat tatapan mematikan dari Kai. Bunyinya kurang lebih, _sudah-ikuti-saja-apa-mau-mereka!-ingat-kita-dibayari._

Sehun tersenyum sopan setelah mereka bertukar posisi. Sooyoung dan Taeyeon bertepuk tangan sementara member lain tertawa.

Astaga, virus Hunhan tersebar kemana-mana!

**-oOo-**

"Luhan Hyung, kau dekat dengan Taeyeon noona?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan polos. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan di kedai Starbucks, menikmati semburat senja yang menenangkan. Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin lebih memilih untuk berbelanja sedikit pakaian, sebelum keesokan harinya pesawat membawa mereka lepas landas menuju Paris.

"Ya begitulah," Luhan menjawab seadanya, "Tapi tidak sedekat yang kau bayangkan"

"Memangnya aku membayangkan kau sedekat apa?"

Wajah Luhan berubah datar mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, "Memang ada apa Sehun-ah? Ada masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Andwae, aku hanya bertanya. Kelihatannya kau dekat dengan Taeyeon Noona. Atau mungkin saja dia menyukaimu, Hyung?"

"Jangan mengada-ada!" Luhan mengibaskan tangannya, "Dia hanya menganggapku hoobae"

"Dan kau menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar Sunbae?"

"Tidak. Aku menganggapnya sunbae, dia menganggapku hoobae. _The end._"

Sehun tertawa kecil, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Luhan tertawa. Memajukan posisi duduknya dan mengacak-acak rambut Sehun, "Kenapa nada bicaramu posesif sekali?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Taeyeon noona, Sehun-ah. Setidaknya sekarang aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyung" Sehun tersenyum senang, lalu sedetik kemudian senyumnya lenyap, "Itu tidak sungguhan, bukan? Hyung hanya berniat membuat HunHan moment disini, bukan?"

Luhan kembali tertawa, "Ya, tentu saja. Kita harus meninggalkan HunHan moment di setiap tempat,"

"Tapi tidak banyak yang mengenali kita disini, Hyung"

"Siapa tahu ada paparazzi di sekitar sini," Luhan mencoba membela opininya sendiri. Sementara mata Sehun menyipit.

"Kenapa perasaanku berkata bahwa Hyung menikmati publikasi tentang 'kita'?"

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan binar-binar bahagia, "Kita memang cocok, Sehun-ah. Bahkan Taeyeon dan Sooyoung noona berkata begitu"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar, "Taeyeon"

"Ne? Ada apa?"

"Kau mengucapkan kata _Taeyeon _pertama, Hyung"

"Lalu?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sehun, "Ada apa jika aku menyebut Taeyeon pertama?"

"Mungkin dia benar-benar spesial di matamu. Tapi kau mengingkarinya,"

"Astaga Sehunnie, adakah relasi antara dua hal yang tidak berhubungan itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau berkata, _bahkan TAEYEON_," Sehun memperjelas dan menekan kata sunbaenya disana, "_dan Sooyoung noona. _Kau menyebut nama Taeyeon pertama, dibandingkan dengan Sooyoung-noona!"

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba sifatmu posesif begini? Tidak ada bedanya, Sehunnie"

"Ada, Hyung"

"Setidaknya aku tetap mencintaimu,"

"Hyung, berhentilah menggombal. Aku namja, bukan yeoja yang gampang luluh dengan perkataan saranghae dari mulutmu" Sehun menggerutu kecil, lalu menyadari bahwa dua orang di meja samping mereka sedang menatapnya dengan muka memerah. Tapi Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Paling mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun dan Luhan katakan.

"Kau namja tapi bisa saja menjadi uke," Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Aa-aa-aa" Sehun menggerakkan jari telunjuknya lalu mencolek hidung Luhan, "Tidak mungkin. Hyung, walaupun kau lebih tua, tapi maaf saja, tetap aku yang akan menjadi seme!"

"Hei, mana bisa! Aku jauh lebih jantan daripada kau, Sehunnie"

"Kau _girly_ Hyung. Agak wanita dan segala hal mengenai itu. Gelar uke lebih cocok jatuh ke tanganmu"

Luhan menatap Sehun sebal. Ia paling tidak suka ketika orang mengatakan bahwa dirinya _wanita_. Padahal ia jelas-jelas _pria_, "Ya! Aku namja tulen!"

"Tanyakan saja kepada seluruh dunia, empat dari lima orang di seluruh dunia akan berkata bahwa kau lebih cocok menjadi wanita, Hyung"

"Ya! Kenapa perkataanmu terdengar seperti iklan saja?"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya"

"Terserahlah," Luhan menyesap _hazelnut chocolate_ panasnya dengan sebal. Ia tahu bahwa perkataan Sehun memang benar, banyak yang berkata bahwa Xi Luhan, demi tuhan, lebih cocok menjadi seorang wanita.

"Kalau kau namja, tunggu sebentar, Hyung" Sehun berkata dengan nada misterius. Membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang akan Sehun lakukan.

"Apa maksudmu tunggu sebentar? Untuk apa aku harus menung-YA!"

Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika mengetahui bibir Sehun dapat dengan mudah menyentuh pipinya yang sekarang berwarna merah tomat. Rona tersebut dengan cepat menjalar ke telinganya. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

"Hahaha," Sehun tertawa senang, "Namja tulen tidak akan mengeluarkan reaksi seperti itu, Hyung"

"AIGOOOOO!" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya sementara Sehun membalikkan badannya –karena posisinya bertolak belakang dengan sang pemilik suara– melihat kearah sumber suara. Mereka berdua melihat dua wanita muda, bermata sipit dan berkulit putih, sedang berdiri di dekat pintu keluar –itu berarti sekitar lima langkah dari meja Sehun, karena meja mereka menghadap kaca–

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Sehun terkejut medengar wanita lainnya berbicara dalam bahasa Korea, "Kau berteriak terlalu kencang! Mereka menatap kita! Aigoo, kita harus pergi dan mengamankan video itu!"

"Sedang ku-uplooad ke youtube, eonnie! Ayo kabur"

Secepat kilat mereka berlari terpontang-panting. Sementara Luhan dan Sehun saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diributkan oleh kedua wanita muda tersebut. Namun sedetik kemudian mata Luhan melebar,

"ASTAGA! VIDEO... KAU MENCIUMKU? YOUTUBE?"

**-oOo-**


End file.
